Singing Princess Meets Popstar Prince
by Arach Malfoy
Summary: Up for adoption!
1. Intro!

**Neko-chan: **hey guys! I decided to do an Intro of the characters KAY~!

**

* * *

****Mikan C. Sakura  
Age: **17  
**Hair Color: **Brown  
**Eye Color: **Chocolate Brown  
**Alice: **Nullification and S.E.C  
**Place/Position: **Princess of Japan  
**Best Friends: **Hotaru Imai and Hikari Hanazono  
**Personality: **She's the same Mikan we all know and love except he can get serious and evil when she wants to  
**Boyfriend/Girlfriend: **Is engaged to the Prince of England since birth

**Hotaru Imai  
Age: **17  
**Hair Color: **Jet Black  
**Eye Color: **Amethyst  
**Alice: **Invention**  
Place/Position: **Princess of Russia  
**Best Friends: **Mikan Sakura and Hikari Hanazono**  
Personality: **Still the same money loving and blackmailing Hotaru except a little kinder  
**Boyfriend/Girlfriend: **Dating Ruka Nogi/Is engaged to Ruka Nogi

**Natsume Hyuuga  
Age: **18**  
Hair Color: **Raven Black**  
Eye Color:** Crimson Red**  
Alice: **Fire**  
Place/Position: **Japan's Hottest singer, Is the prince of England but no one knows that yet O.O  
**Best Friends: **Ruka Nogi and Kei Yamazaki**  
Personality: ***sigh* Still the same perverted Natsume  
**Boyfriend/Girlfriend: **Is currently engaged to the Princess of Japan since birth

**Ruka Nogi  
Age: **18**  
Hair Color: **Blond**  
Eye Color: **Baby Blue**  
Alice: **Animal Pheromone **  
Place/Position: **Prince of France**  
Best Friends: **Natsume Hyuuga and Kei Yamazaki**  
Personality: **Still the same Ruka most of us girls love**  
Boyfriend/Girlfriend: **Is dating Hotaru/Engaged to Hotaru

**Hikari Hanazono  
Age: **17**  
Hair color: **Jet Black**  
Eye Color: **Dark Hazel**  
Alice: **Ice and teleportation**  
Place/Position: **Princess of the Philippines**  
Best Friends: **Hotaru Imai and Mikan Sakura**  
Personality: **Look on PROFILEEEE! Pwease *puppy dog eyes***  
Boyfriend/Girlfriend: **Dating Kei Yamazaki/Engaged to Kei Yamazaki

**Kei Yamazaki  
Age: **18**  
Hair Color: **Light Brown with some gold streaks**  
Eye color: **Emerald **  
Alice: **Ice and Barrier **  
Place/Position: **Prince of Sweden**  
Best friends: **Ruka Nogi and Natsume Hyuuga**  
Personality: **CHECK PROFILE pwease! **  
Boyfriend/Girlfriend: **Dating Hikari Hanazono/Engaged to Hikari Hanazono

* * *

**Neko-chan: **Anyways I know I said Kei and Hikari are 16 and 17 on my profile but now they're 16/17 and 17/18 GOT IT? Good! XD Btw everyone's a prince/princess cause like I don't know why lolz. Hotaru was the only one NOT a princess so I changed it XD


	2. Escaping

**Neko-Chan:** Hey guys new story is UP!

**Natsume: **Why the hell would they care stupid author *cough*Bitch*cough*.

**Neko-chan: **I HEARD THAT  
**  
Natsume:** GOD your annoying  
**  
Neko-chan: **You should be happy about my recent chapter of "Ice Princess" *smirk*  
**  
Natsume: ***Flashback* *blush* S-shut up!  
**  
Mikan: **Hey guys! NEKOOO! *glomps*  
**  
Neko-chan: **MI-CHAN! *glomps back*  
**  
Kei: **mou my own girlfriend forgot about me *sulking in the corner*  
**  
Neko-chan: **Awe! I'm sorry Kei! *kisses*  
**  
Sumire: **Get a room you two!  
**  
Neko/Kei: **Shut up. *glare*  
**  
Sumire: **H-hai! *runs away*  
**  
Neko-chan: **anyways a few words:

**INSPIRATION: **You guys are gonna be amused by this. But this story was originally a writing assignment for school and I couldn't think of names so I thought of Gakuen Alice and I put their names. Since I used Japanese terms I decided to put it in Fanfic! XD

**Natsume: **That's just a STUPID inspiration.  
**  
Mikan: **-laughing- I'm sorry but –laughing- That's just to –laughing- HILAROUS! AHAHAHAHA XD  
**  
Neko-chan: ***blushing* SH-SHUT THE UP!  
**  
Hotaru: **This baka does not own us or Gakuen Alice. But she does own Kei and Hikari if they show up.  
**  
Neko-chan: **They MIGHT kay. TO THE STORY! ONWARD AND OFF *rides off to the sunset on a horse*  
**  
Everyone: **-_-"… Uh enjoy the story!

* * *

One day there was an EXTREMLY and I mean EXTREMLY bored princess, humming a beautiful tune. The her Mother, the queen, Walked in.  
Noticing that something was wrong with her daughter she asked, "what's wrong sweetie?"  
The Princess replied, "Mother, I don't want to become queen! I want to become a singer and go around the world meeting new people!" The princess thought this was a brilliant idea but her mother thought the opposite and was furious!  
"Mikan C Sakura! It is your duty as princess. You mustn't go into the music business!" Her mother yelled remembering memories of when she was a singer. Just the her father, the king, came in. "Yuka, Mikan what's wrong?" He asked his wife and daughter worriedly.  
"Yukihara! Our daughter wants to become a singer!" Yuka told her husband and broke down crying. Yukihara starts to remember his _own _memories of being a musician and now understands why is wife is so sad. Seeing his wife cry he bent down and comforted her.  
"Why's Okaa-san crying?" a deep voice asked.  
"Tsubasa-nii!" Mikan said running to her Onii-chan.  
"Why is mommy crying, Onee-san?" Asked a tired silver headed little boy.  
"You-chan!" Mikan then went to her younger brother.  
"Why is mommy crying Onee-san?" Youichi asked his older sister again.  
"Well I told her I wanted to become a singer and she objected." Mikan said calmly as if it were nothing.  
"MIKAN! You know you're going to be crowned queen soon! You can't just leave as a singer like that!" Her older brother, Tsubasa told her.  
"Mikan. Please listen to us or we will have no choice to lock you up in the tower before you are crowned." Her Father pleaded.  
"Lock up me or better yet put me in a tank full of sharks for all I care!" Mikan yelled as she turned around and ran to the tallest tower.  
"MIKAN!' Her mother cried but Mikan just ignored her. She got to the tower and locked the door. She went under the small bed and took out a simple yet elegant dress, a duffel bag, and box. She opened the box and dumped the contents into the duffle bag. She changed in to the dress and put her gown into her bag. She found a rope and tied one end on the bed post and threw the other end out the window.  
She slid down the rope not before muttering "I'm gonna become a singer whether you like it or NOT." She made it to the ground and ran towards the forest that separated the castle from the busy streets of Tokyo. Just as she was making her way through a cleared path Yuka, Yukihara, Tsubasa, and the ever so tired now awake Youichi ran up the staircase that led to the tower Mikan was just in.  
"MIKAN!" They all yelled once they opened the door but no one was there only an open window with a rope hanging out. Even though she was far Mikan could hear her family call her name.  
'_I'm sorry Okaa-san, Otou-san, Nii-san, and You-chan. I'll come back I promise.' _She thought as silent tears fell. She wiped them away and continues running towards the city where she will get a step closer to her dream.

* * *

**Neko-chan: **and that wraps it up for today cause I got school tomorrow! XD  
**  
Natsume: **tch. I wasn't in it.  
**  
Neko-chan: **don't worry Nat-chan you'll be in the next chapter for a little while and then maybe chapter 3 or something.  
**  
Tsubasa: **Wah! Mikan-chan left *goes to emo corner*  
**  
Mikan: ***pops outta nowhere* Did someone say my name?  
**  
Tsubasa: ***head perks up* MIKAN! *glomps Mikan*  
**  
Neko-chan: **While they have their touching reunion please R&R and no flames. Flames makes my writing spirit go down KAY! XD

P.S Sorry if it was short


	3. Up for adoption

**GOTHIC-NEKO-WRITER **

Hey Readers and reviewers! I'm very sorry to say that I'm putting this story up for adoption! I've decided to change **Singing Princess meets Popstar Prince **from a Gakuen Alice story to a **SHINee **story. (If you want to see my **SHINee **version of this story, read it on , I'm changing the title from **Singing Princess meets Popstar Prince **to **Singing Prince meets Popstar Jerk **or something like that (I was thinking of putting the word Jackass lolz XD)

IF ANYONE WANTS TO CONTINUE THIS AS A GA STORY, PLEASE PM ME :D

IF YOU ADOPT THIS, PLEASE PUT AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER

**Story Originally by: **Gothic-Neko-Writer

**Adopted by: **(Your pen name)

Thank you and bye

~Gothic-Neko-Writer


End file.
